1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to anchoring systems for anchoring medical lines to patients.
2. Description of Related Art
It is very common in the treatment of patients to utilize intravenous (IV) catheters to introduce fluids and medications directly into the bloodstream. In many cases, and particularly with respect to cardiac therapy, the IV catheter is introduced into a central or larger vein located close to the patient""s heart. A typical catheter utilized in connection with a central vein is referred to as a xe2x80x9ccentral venous catheterxe2x80x9d (xe2x80x9cCVCxe2x80x9d). A venous catheter peripherally inserted into the central circulation through a vein in the arm is commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9cperipherally inserted central catheterxe2x80x9d (xe2x80x9cPICCxe2x80x9d).
In these cases, long-term IV infusion typically requires that the catheter remain in place for many days. In order to secure such an IV catheter in position at the insertion site, the catheter often is provided with an integrated or a movable flexible clamp with winged extensions which are sutured to the patient""s skin. In other applications, the flexible clamp is covered by a rigid box clamp, which receives the catheter/clamp combination in a friction-fit manner. The rigid box clamp and the flexible clamp have lateral, aligned holes in them, which allow the combination to be sutured to the patient""s skin. Although this technique securely attaches the central venous catheter to the patient, it obviously is painful and uncomfortable for the patient. This prior retention procedure is also time consuming and inconvenient, poses the risk of needle-stick to the health care provider, and risks suture-site infection to the patient. In addition, suture material tends to exhibit poor gripping on medical tubes and can cut through the winged extension of the flexible clamp.
A need therefore exists for a simply-structured anchoring system that affixes a medical line in a fixed position, but releases the medical line for dressing changes or other servicing.
On aspect of the present invention thus involves an anchoring system for securing a medical line to the body of a patient. The system comprises a retainer including a base that defines a receiving area for receiving a portion of the medical line. A cover is permanently coupled to the base. The cover is movable between a closed position, in which at least a portion of the cover extends over at least a portion of the receiving area, and an open position, in which the receiving area is at least partially open. A latching mechanism operates between the base and the cover to releasably latch the cover to the base with the cover in the closed position. Interacting structure is located generally beneath the cover with the cover in the closed position. The interacting structure is adapted to limit movement of the medical line through to the retainer when the catheter is placed within the receiving area.
Another aspect of the present invention involves an anchoring system for securing a medical line to the body of a patient. The system includes a fitting adapted to engage with the medical line and having at least one opening. A retainer comprises a base including a platform and at least one post extending from the platform and arranged to interact with the hole of the fitting. A cover is movably coupled to the base so as to be moved between an open position and a closed position. A latching mechanism operates between the cover and the base to releasably latch the cover to the base in the closed position.
In accordance with an additional aspect of the present invention, an anchoring system for securing a medical line to the body of a patient is provided. The anchoring system comprises an adaptor having an adaptor body with a longitudinal axis defined between first and second ends. A first connector is located at the first end of the adaptor for connection to a first medical line, and a second connector is located at the second end for connection to a second medical line. A retainer includes a base and a cover permanently coupled to the base. The cover is movable between an open position and a closed position. A latching mechanism releasably latches the cover to the base in the closed position. And a channel is arranged to lie between the base and the cover in the closed position. The channel is shaped to retain the adaptor between the cover and the base with the cover in the closed position to inhibit movement of the adapter in a direction generally parallel to the adapter""s longitudinal axis. An adhesive layer is attached to the retainer and is adapted to adhesively secure the retainer to the body of a patient.
A preferred method of anchoring a medical line to a patient involves providing a retainer including a base having a plurality of posts, and a cover attached to the base by a flexible leash. The provided cover also includes a corresponding plurality of openings with each opening comprising a slot. The retainer is coupled to an adhesive layer. The anchoring system is positioned on the body of the patient, and the adhesive layer is attached to the body of the patient. A medical device is arranged between the posts of the base. The cover is positioned over the base to bring the openings of the cover in proximity with the posts of the base. The cover is shifted relative to the base to engage the posts with the slots of the openings.
Further aspects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description of the preferred embodiments that follow.